The Fire Burning in my Heart
by Just A Drop In The Ocean
Summary: Apollo and Percy's first time together. Part of The Kisses of the Sun. Fem!Percy;


**AN: So here's the promised one-shot. It's not very detailed, I tried to make it less...lemony. I hope you like it!**

_**The fire Burning in my Heart**_

Apollo had thought bout keeping the kiss light and slow, but Percy's hands in his hair pulling him closer to her, made him lose control. He closed the little space between them and tangled his hands in her long black hair, not really caring that he'd ruin her hairstyle. The girl moaned against his lips, a sound that almost made Apollo get crazy. He released one of his hands from her hair and let it slide along the side of her body.

She wrapped her leg around his waist, making her skirt rise and bare her tanned hip. The Olympian used the moment to caress the naked skin there.

"Apollo…Bed…" She managed to get out between the pants for breath. Her whole body was burning and his lips were he only thing that could put out that fire. She gasped when the earth disappeared from beneath her, but soon it was replaced by the feeling of the soft bed sheets on her skin. But she didn't have much time to observe what was going on around her because a pair of soft lips soon covered hers and distracted her.

Pleasant chills ran through her skin as Apollo reached for the zipper of the dress. After a few minutes of struggle with it, he growled, grabbed the sides of the cloth and pulled. There was loud ripping sound and the dress fell from Percy's body in pieces. The girl pulled away for a second and frowned at the remains of her clothing.

"Hey, I liked that dress!"

Apollo, too busy to kiss her neck right now, only murmured something and continued his task. "Don't worry; I'll buy you a new one."

Percy opened her mouth to respond something but her words were lost as her fiancé started sucking at a particularly sensitive area just bellow her ear. Pleasant chills ran through her body. As on instinct she reached for the buttons of his shirt, unsuccessfully trying to undo them with her trembling fingers. In the end she literally ripped his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. The sun god chuckled at her impatience, but his chuckle turned into a small groan as her hands followed the lines of his stomach and chest.

With his help she pushed the shirt of his shoulders and threw it somewhere on the floor. She gently scratched the skin on his back with her nails, stopping at the waistband of his pants and going back up.

Percy froze when she felt his hand move to the clasp of her bra.

Apollo felt her tense underneath him and kissed her sweetly on the mouth. She relaxed a little bit and let him take off the cloth and drop it on the ground. A blush rose to her cheeks as she felt his eyes on her body and she instinctively tried to cover herself. His hands caught hers, locking the above her head.

"Don't try to hide, not from me." He whispered huskily. "You are gorgeous."

The girl didn't now if it was his compliment that gave her boldness or maybe it was his skin finally touching hers, but she suddenly felt nervousness vanish. Why to be nervous? This was the man she loved, the man she was going to spend the rest of the eternity with, the man she wanted to give everything to.

With sudden boldness she buried her hands in his hair and pulled him closer, his body flushed against hers. Their kisses grew more and more desperate, wanting. Percy drew little circles on his stomach with her fingers as her hand slide lower and lower towards the button of his pants. During her struggle with the button, the girl accidently brushed her hand across his arousal, making him let out a loud moan and throw his head back in pleasure. He helped her get rid of his trousers and they were skin to skin.

He reached to her face and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you, too."

He hesitated for a moment. "You sure?"

Percy nodded, biting her lips.

And then they were one.

The girl cried from the sudden pain spreading through her body. It was like her insides were being ripped apart.

"I'm sorry, love, I'm so sorry." Apollo was whispering sweet nothings in her ear, trying not to move. He kissed away the tears that rolled down her cheeks even without her noticing.

She buried her head in the crock of his neck as the pain slowly subsided. "Are you okay?" He asked a few minutes later.

"I'm- I'm fine." The girl was surprised how hoarse her voice sounded.

She slightly rolled her hips against his, urging him to move. He gladly complied and her pain was soon forgotten, completely replaced by the pleasure building somewhere low in her stomach. A thick layer of sweat covered their bodies as they moved together in a rhythm as old as the world itself.

She was moaning and writhing and panting beneath him, crying his name in ecstasy. It wasn't long before her eyes rolled at the back of her head and she arched her back, screaming in pleasure. Apollo followed soon after collapsing on top of her, breathing hard.

It took him some moments to compose himself before he rolled of her, careful not to crush her beneath his weight, and lied at the pillow next to her staring at the ceiling.

Percy snuggled closer to him and put her hand on his chest. The sun god looked down at her and ran his fingers through her long, messy hair. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She laughed tiredly at his question. "I'm even more than fine right now. I think I'm in heaven."

He kissed her temple. "At least we're both there."

"Mhm…" She murmured as her eyes dropped closed. A cold breeze entered through the opened window and made her unconsciously shiver. He picked up the blanked which they had thrown away earlier and covered their still naked bodies with it.

Then he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer before falling asleep with a smile on her face.

_I love you. _

**Read and Review!**


End file.
